


Karasuno's Secret (Tsukishima x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You absolutely love volleyball and want to continue your favorite sport in high school but there are no schools with a good enough girl team. Karasuno High School has a great volleyball club, and everyone knows it, so you decide to join their team—as a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl Within the Team

You finally finished middle school. You were going into high school. But now comes for the tough decision, which high school? Your top priority was a school with a strong volleyball team, but you didn't want to go too far from home. Volleyball was your favorite sport--you've played it ever since you were young and you were good at it too, and you knew that--but you knew that the high schools around you had no good female teams. Although, there was one high school that stuck out to you, and it was Karasuno High School.

Karasuno had a girl's team before, but they disbanded. You could always reform a new girl's volleyball club, but it would be hard to recruit good members, and you wanted to push your talents to the max and go to nationals. There was one way that you could though; Karasuno had a strong boy’s team. You thought about it for a bit. Your idea seemed really farfetched, but for some reason you didn’t trash it. Would it work? The more you thought about it, the more you wanted to go through with it. You wanted to enroll to Karasuno High School as a boy.

But you know your parents would never let that happen, so you just enrolled into the closest high school.

_*ring ring*_

“Oh, my phone,” You reach in your pocket, pull out your phone, and check the caller ID, “It’s Mom!”

“Hey, Mom, what’s up?”

“(f/n), your father and I have news to tell you, so hurry home as soon as possible!”

“Huh? Uh, alright, I’ll be home soon, then!” You ended the call and start heading home. What was that about? You got scared, wondering what your parents are going to tell you. It didn’t sound like you were in trouble; by the way your mom was talking. All of your thinking led you to your front door.  
You walk inside, “I’m home!”

“Oh, _____! Welcome home!” Your mother warmly greets you and motions you to come into the living room.

You sit down at table in front of your parents.

“So…. What’s the news?” You ask curiously.

“Well, I was just offered a promotion overseas in America for my job, and we’ve decided to let you stay here by yourself so you can attend school while your mother and I go to America.”

Wait, what was that, living in Japan alone?

“…Is this for real?” You said, in shock about the thought.

“Yes, it would be better for you to continue with your education here instead of learning a new life in America. We have your new apartment ready for you to live in; we’ll be leaving in a week. Sorry for the short notice, it was a hard decision for us to make, but we’ll know you’ll do fine.”

You nodded and look up at you parents, “Don’t worry, I’ll make the best out this situation and focus hard at school!”

You were sad that your parents were going abroad, but you understood that it would be best for the family.

* * *

About a week and a half has passed. Your parents left to America and you finished moving all of your belongings to your new apartment that you'll be living in for your high school life. To make yourself feel less sad, you tried to think of all of the pros.

"I can practice volleyball as late as I want! I wouldn’t get nagged by my mother to clean my room everyday! I could transfer schools and join Karasuno’s volleyball team!”

That's right, you could transfer and join the team that you could really excel in. You thought about it some more, and you decided, you would. But first, you had to change your appearance.

You look in the mirror; you looked nothing like a boy. Your hair was like a girl's and you had boobs. Where should you start? Reaching over your desk, you took some scissors and took a deep breath. You cut your hair to mimic a guy's. It worked and honestly it looked quite believable. One last problem: boobs. You set out to buy a binder, and it compressed your chest quite well, but for safe measure, you bandaged your chest with an adjustable chest wrap on top of the binder. Transformation complete! You still couldn't believe that you were doing this all for volleyball, but you just loved it so much.

The next morning, you headed out to Karasuno to get your transfer papers settled, and it worked! You were now a male student of Karasuno High School. You went out to buy their uniform and prepared for tomorrow.

~~~~

_*ding ding*_

You turned off your alarm and got out of bed. You made breakfast, brushed your teeth and went to go change. You stood in front of your black high school uniform made for boys. Shamelessly, you put it on along with your binder and looked in the mirror. You really did look like a boy, although, a small framed, pretty boy at that. Bracing yourself, you headed out the door and walked to school.

You stood in your classroom, 1-4, and greeted the class, “Hello everyone! I’m the new transfer student, (l/n) (f/n). Please welcome me to your school!” You bowed and followed the teacher’s instructions to sit in the empty seat of the back row.

Your seat was one desk away from the window; the one right next to the window went to a blond with glasses that was listening to something on his headphones. He was completely inattentive to what was going on in front of the class. You took your seat and tried to talk to him to get to know your new seatmate.

“Hey, I’m (l/n), what’s your name?” You whispered.

He looked over and glared at you, “How annoying…”

You sat there shocked, “WHAT THE HECK I JUST ASKED YOU WHAT YOUR NAME WAS”

The teacher stopped and everyone turned around to look over at you. Your face grew red.

“(l/n)! I know you just got here but please try not to disrupt lecture, okay? And Tsukishima, put away your headphones and listen!”

“Tsk…” Tsukishima sassily put away his headphones and glared at you once again.

Other than that, your first day of school went by smoothly, no one suspected that you were a girl. But then you overheard someone talking in the halls and you listened,  
“Kageyama, you ready for volleyball practice?”

You ran to whoever said that “DID YOU SAY VOLLEYBALL?”

“Y-Yeah! I haven’t seen you before, are you new?”

“Yup! I just transferred here. I want to join the volleyball club!”

“SWEET OKAY! I’m Hinata Shoyou, you can come to the gym in a little bit and talk to the captain!”

“Alright I’ll do that!”

You jumped with excitement, the volleyball team! Finally! You couldn’t wait to just play a game and see what the team is like. You grabbed your belongings and headed to the gym. You peaked through the doors of the gym and saw everyone practice their tosses and receives. You ran inside and were amazed at the size of the gym. This was nothing like a middle school court, this was much bigger and the players were huge. Although it was probably because they were high school boys and not middle school girls… A large brunet approached you at the door and greeted you with a deep voice that gave you chills,  
"Yo! I’m third-year captain, Sawamura Daichi. Hinata here said a transfer student was interested in joining the team! I take it that'd be you?”

You nodded “Y-yes! I just transferred and would like to join th-“ You stopped in mid-sentence when you saw a certain blond practicing a serve. “YOU!” you pointed at him and caused him to jump a little and drop the ball. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops I took out Karasuno's girl team (sry Michimiya)


	2. Practice

After spotting Tsukishima from across the court, you marched over to where he stood.

“What's your problem?” He said, towering over you. His height was intimidating, but you still decided to confront him.

“I-I was just asking you what your name was in class today, and you called me annoying…” you trailed off as he kept glaring at you

“So what? Maybe you were”

Now he was starting to piss you off.

“That’s really mean!” You said in a high-pitched voice

“Sorry, man. Hi, I’m Tsukishima Kei, Nice to meet you~” he said sarcastically, almost as if snickering. You held your hand up in a fist with veins popping out of your forehead.

Sawamura came over and broke us up, “Alright guys calm down. Tsukishima, keep practicing your serves. And…”

“(l/n) (f/n)” you interrupted

“Right, (l/n), get changed and we’ll see what you’ve got.”

You went down to the clubroom and changed into your work out clothes. Hopefully a big t-shirt and medium length shorts were guy-appropriate? Now that you thought about it, you forgot all about your cover as a boy. You raised your voice up at Tsukishima, was your voice too feminine? Did you make it sound like an overly upset girl? Well you were an upset girl… But what would a real guy do if that were the case? You had to be more careful from now on and not let your emotions get to you too much. You were here to make the most out of your volleyball career.  
After you changed, you headed out to the court.

“Okay (l/n), what’s your position?” Sawamura asked.

“I’ve been playing volleyball my whole life basically, so I’ve played all positions! Wherever you’ll need me, I guess, I’ll play.”

“Oh is that so? That’s pretty cool; well then, we can see how you play. Let’s start with your serves.”

“Osu” You said

You grabbed the ball cart to the back of the court. The first couple serves were a bit rusty since you haven’t practiced since high school started, but after that, you got used to it and started to hit the ball pretty hard to the other side of the court just before the out bounds.

“Yes!!” You made a cute little jump in your spot after the successful serves. However, you saw everyone look over and you quickly regained your composure.

“Those were pretty good,” Sawamura said impressed, “I’ll can keep you on the offense. Okay, let’s try some spikes and blocks.

After that, Sawamura brought over a tall, black haired guy and introduced him, “This is Kageyama Tobio; he’s our team’s setter. He’ll throw some tosses to you and we’ll see how you spike.”

“Nice to meet you” Kageyama said with a slight bow.

“Likewise!” You replied, smiling. Kageyama seemed a bit taken back by your unmanly greeting and smile. On the other side of the court you could hear someone click their tongue. 

You both got in your positions and Kageyama tossed you a ball. You got set and spiked the ball hard over the net. Out of nowhere it seemed, Sawamura came onto the court and received your spike. 

"Nice receive!" Shouted a short energetic guy in the corner

"Thanks, Nishinoya!"

When the ball came back to your side of the court, Nishinoya came over and received it. The ball came back to Kageyama and he tossed it to you. This time, you were determined to hit the ball hard enough so you could win this mini game that was going on within the team. But it wasn't easy. The ball went back and fourth between two strong sides. A bald headed guy named Tanaka came into the game and started spiking back. You successfully jumped to the net's height and block the ball, but somehow the ball would always come back to your side. But luckily, you counteracted with an unexpected dump shot, scoring the point for your side.

The captain came over to your side sweating, "Nice job (l/n)! By that mini-match, I can tell that you're a well-rounded player. I think we could use you," Your face lit up,

"DOES THAT MEAN I'M ON THE TEAM??" Your eyes sparkled 

"Haha yes!" he replied. "Everyone, gather up! This is your new teammate, (l/n) (f/n)."

You over-accentuated your bow out of excitement, "T-Thank you! I wont let you guys down!" You were introduced to everyone on the team, making sure to remember who was who.

"Now," Sawamura started, "generally, our taller players are the middle blockers, but with your strength and precision, wing spiker is the ideal position for you,"

You were happy; you really loved to play wing spiker.

"Underst--!"

"Aw, Shorty here wasn't tall enough to be a middle blocker," Tsukishima said, chuckling, while walking towards you.

"Tsukishima! That's NOT what I said. Hinata's second the shortest but he's a middle blocker. (l/n) will be a flexible player, actually. His primary position will be a wing spiker but he'll play middle blocker for subs if we ever need to,"

Sweet deal! You could play both parts, more volleyball for you.

"Tsk. Have fun with that then," Tsukishima turned around, but you grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking. 

"What do you have against me?! Was it something I did?"

He turned around to face you but didn't say anything. Instead, he got extremely close to your face and looked like he was inspecting you. Your face turned tomato red and you pushed him away from your face once you realized just how close he was. 

"W-what the hell..." You covered the lower half of your face with your arm, still red as ever. 

"Practice is over, head on over to the clubroom to get changed and go home," Sawamura interrupted. 

Change?! Like, with everyone else there?! Obviously you can't, everyone will find out in a heartbeat. If the school were to find out, you'd be expelled for faking your identity.

"I-ITS ALRIGHT, I'LL GO HELP CLEAN UP THE EQUIPMENT!" You said, saying it louder than even you expected. Then, you took off running around the gym picking up all of the loose balls. 

"Uhh, okay then…" Daichi walked out of the gym, grabbing his bags to change. 

In your peripheral vision, you could see Tsukishima still in the gym. You played it off as if you didn't notice and worked on getting all of the equipment back in the storage room. Eventually, he left the room, and you left out a breath.

_Damn, that was close. Tsukishima might think something of me already with that long look he had of me... AHHH_

You slapped your cheeks to snap out of your thinking. 

~~~~

**Tsukishima's POV ******

_There's something strange about that guy... I'm going to figure out what it is._  



	3. What Happens in the Storage Room, Stays

The first month at your new school was going quite smoothly. To your knowledge, no one knew that you were a girl. But sometimes you made some goofs and your seatmate would start to catch on…

You became good friends with Yamaguchi and Hinata at Karasuno. You ate lunch with them and helped practice skills with them after school. Yamaguchi would always try to include Tsukishima whether that’d be during lunch or helping out at practice. When he did join in for lunch, you tried so hard not to get overly excited about the “super cute bento” you made yourself. Your inner female would come out and you would preach about new ‘happy faced’ nori punchers and your girly lunch box container. Hinata and Yamaguchi thought nothing of it; they thought it was super cool that you could make your own lunches look so neat. But you could tell that Tsukishima sensed your femininity that was radiating just through your lunches. It hurt to do this, but you slowly cut out all things “cute” to your bentos. No adorable, creative food picks or character themed lunches, now they were just rice and the side dishes.

Other than the fact that, of course, you still _look_ quite feminine, you’ve only accidentally almost went into the girl’s restroom about a dozen times, with Tsukishima witnessing about half of those attempts. And of course, you sit right next to each other. Your handwriting does not look like a guy’s. With Tsukishima purposely observing you so closely, it would seem almost impossible that he _hasn’t_ thought something strange of your person. He’s exceptionally smart too; class 1-4 _was_ a college preparatory class, after all. You’ve seen his test scores on his desk when results get passed out, he aint dumb. You were getting nervous now; there was no doubt that Tsukishima knew. But he hasn’t said anything about it… Surely he would’ve said something if he found out something this big. You’d have to confront him about it and find out for sure.

~~~~

After school, you went through practice like normal. You thought about when to ask Tsukishima, and you decided on after he changed and before he went to walk home.

When it was over, you did your own thing of cleaning up all of the equipment while everyone else went to change. You brought the ball cart into the storage room and tucked it away in the corner that it belonged to. All of a sudden, the door closed and the lights inside the room were shut off. You could make out a silhouette from the moonlight from the small window. The shadow crept towards you but you kept walking back, until you hit the wall. A hand was placed on the wall right next to your neck, trapping you on one side. As your eyes got adjusted to the darkness, you could make out the shadow.

“T-Tsukishima-kun?! W-what are you doing?”

“There’s been something strange about you since you transferred to Karasuno.” He said with a straight face.

You look to the side to avoid his glare, “…”

But with his free hand, he took a hold of your chin and had you look right into his eyes. Your faces were mere inches apart. You could feel your face blush furiously.

“(l/n)--”

Quickly, you lightly pushed Tsukishima back, which caused you both to stand up straight rather than lean against the wall. You were no longer inches away from his face, and he wasn’t caging you on one side. Your heart was beating rapidly.

“What do you know…” You started.

“I dunno you tell me, what are you hiding?” He said, with a hand in his pocket, as if it was nothing.

After you said nothing, he spoke again, looking down slightly, “Were you always that flat or are you using something?”

“EH?” You panicked. He took his free hand and poked your chest with his pointer finger. You crossed your arms over your chest by instinct.

“W-what the hell?!”

“Ah, it’s tough. Chest wraps?”

You were screaming internally, “Tsukishima-kun please don’t say anything about it to anyone!!” You were lightly beating his chest with your fists.

“About what? That you’re a girl?”

“SHHH. YES THAT, PLEASE TSUKI?” You felt like crying. “How long have you known?”

“Tch, it wasn’t hard to figure out you know. No one on the team has seen you change, you’re barely sweating at practice, you cross your legs femininely when you sit down, and you get super giddy after looking at cat pictures.”

 _Ugh cats are so cute though…_  
You mentally smacked yourself in the face, now wasn’t the time to think about cute cat pictures. You started again, “Why did you wait so long to tell me then!?”

He bobbed his shoulders, “I dunno, I guess I wanted to see how long it’d take for you to notice that I knew. But then I got impatient.”

You huffed, “Who else knows?”

“Anyone smart would’ve figured it out by now, but I guess everyone is just dumb.”

Phew, you felt a little relieved; at least Tsukishima is the only one who knows.

“Tsuki-kun, please keep this is a secret!” You bowed, with your hands in a praying motion.

“What the, Tsuki-kun—since when were we that close—anyway, even if I did, how would that benefit me?” He stated. He had a point; he didn’t have any obligation to you to keep it a secret. But you were getting desperate; you didn’t want this to ruin your chances of playing volleyball at a great school.

“I-I’ll do anything you want! I’ll get you anything you want! Yamaguchi-kun said you liked strawberry shortcake; I’ll get you apiece everyday! O-or, do your homework for you! I don’t know, ANYTHING!! Just don’t say anything to anyone!” you trailed off, “please...?” You looked up at him with big eyes.

“How about this then,” he took your chin again and tilted your head up to face his. This time, he inched forward and touched his lips towards yours. After what seemed like an eternity, he backed away and let out a short chuckle. Right after that, he opened the door and left the storage room. Your heart was beating like it was about to explode. You just stood there, in silence, but in your head, you were rolling around on the floor and back flipping into the sun.

You were feeling extremely flustered and just smacked your cheeks multiple times. Once you felt that you were almost back to normal, you grabbed your bags and walked home, without even looking back to see if you put all of the equipment away or change out of your work out clothes.

_If you’re gonna do that then we must be REALLY close…_


	4. I'm Not Avoiding You I'm Just Trying to Stay Away From You

Tsukishima kissed you last night. Tsukishima—KISSED—you last night. It kept you up that night; that was the only thing going through your mind before you went to bed.

_WHAT DID IT MEAN?_

This was a time where you desperately wanted a female friend to confide in. You definitely could NOT tell Yamaguchi or Hinata. Oh god--not to mention, how were you supposed to react around Tsukishima? He sits next to you in class and you practice together with spiking and blocking.

_Does this mean he likes me or…?_

Just thinking about it makes you want to burry your face in your hands. But you couldn’t hide in your hands forever; you were about to be late for school if you didn’t leave soon. You considered calling in sick but then you thought that Tsukishima might think you’re weak and you couldn’t let that happen. You mustered up the strength and quickly put on your chest wrap, got dressed, grabbed your bag, and left to walk to school.

You stood outside you classroom door and slowly reached for the door. When you opened it, you see Tsukishima sitting normally, looking out the window listening to his headphones. You walked as casually as you could to your seat, looking at your phone to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially Tsukishima if he looked over. You continued to do this throughout the school day. On a normal day, you would try to talk to Tsukishima about volleyball or a problem in class. It was obvious that you were avoiding him, and during lunch he went up to you about it.

“Oi, (l/n).”

You jumped.

“W-what’s up Tsukishima-kun...?”

“Are you avoiding me?”

“PSH N-NO WHY WOULD I, HA TSUKI YOU’RE SO FUNNY.” You were unintentionally blatantly nervous.

Sarcastically and with a stupid smirk on his face, he said, “Ok so I guess that means you were completely unaffected by what happened last night and didn’t stay up all night thinking about it or what it meant?”

Bang. Right on target. Your face grew red and Yamaguchi came over to eat lunch with you guys.

“Whoa, (l/n) are you alright? Your face is really red, are you sick?”

“N-no I’m fine! Um, I have to go to the... bathroom! Bye!” With that, you upped and left.

The rest of the school day was incredibly awkward, for you, not so much for Tsukishima. Every now and then during class, he would look over in your direction which would startle you. But you made it, and the second half of the day ended with the sound of the dismissal bell releasing you from the class. You ran down to the clubroom to get changed and went out to the gym before anyone else. Eventually, everyone started coming into the gym and you practiced. Today’s practice felt strange, you were getting tired faster and slightly dizzy. It must’ve been that were you dehydrated, so you drank plenty of water to try to fix the problem.

It was difficult to avoid Tsukishima forever though, you practiced spiking and blocking with him. Thankfully, when you play volleyball, you don’t think about anything else except that. But when time came for breaks, you went to the other side of the gym just to take a drink from your water bottle and talk to Yamaguchi or Hinata. However, you noticed that the surplus of water intake wasn’t working and you were still quite dizzy and short of breath. When you received a toss from Sugawara to try to spike it past Tsukishima, you weakly hit the ball and it touched the net and bounced back on your side.

“You know the ball is supposed to go over the net right?” Tsukishima said with his sassy remarks.

All you could do was give out short exhausting breaths while you spoke; “S-shut up…” was all you could manage. Usually you’d storm over to his side and call him out for being a bully to you. But this time, you were hunched over with your hands on your knees to try to catch your breath. He took note of that, and knew that something was up.

“H-hey (l/n), are you alright? You haven’t been spiking normally today,” Sugawara said

“Ah! No don’t worry, I’m fine really, I-I’m just tired is all…” You said

Tsukishima came to your guys’ side of the net, “Don’t be stupid. Something’s obviously wrong. Go sit out for a couple minutes until you feel better,” He grabbed your arm to lead bring you to sit at the sidelines.

“N-No I can practice still—,” then, you apparently blacked out and collapsed, but luckily, Tsukishima caught you since he had a hold of your arm.

Everyone rushed over to where you to see what was going on. Sawamura instructed for you to be brought to the nurse, so Tsukishima had to carry you to the nurse’s office while you were passed out. You regained consciousness about 20 minutes later in the nurse’s office’s bed and tried to sit up.

A hand forcefully held onto your shoulder to stay down, you looked over and Tsukishima was still there.

_EH, Tsukishima must’ve carried me all the way here…_

“Idiot, you shouldn’t be getting up,”

“Ngh, I think I’m fine now. Ugh, why did I pass out though?”

He didn’t say anything; all he did was look at your chest. You covered or chest with your arms, “H-hey!”

“Tsk. You wrapped your chest too tight. You couldn’t take in as much air with such a tight compression,” he glared at you.

That’s right, you left in a hurry this morning, you must’ve put it on too tight when you ran out the door “…” You turned your head, “I should go home and take it off then, since I can’t take it off here…” You started to get up slowly, but Tsukishima reacted. “I’ll be fine, I feel better now. I have to get my things from the gym anyway” With that, you got up and walked towards the gym and Tsukishima followed.

“Ah, (l/n), are you feeling better?” Sawamura said

“A little bit, is it alright if I go home for the rest of the day though?”

“Of course! Rest up, don’t push yourself too hard, alright?”

You nodded you head and grabbed your things.

“I don’t think (l/n) should walk by himself, incase he collapses again. Yo, Tsukishima, you brought him to the nurse’s office, make sure he gets home alright” Sawamura told him

“Tch, I’m not a babysitter” but even though he said that, he walked out with you. You recalled last night as you were walking home and tried walking far up ahead of him.

"Y-you don’t need to worry about me Tsuki-kun! I can walk by myself from here!”

You were walking unsteadily and felt the world spinning.

“You’re helpless,” Tsukishima walked ahead of you and knelt with his back facing you, “get on before you pass out again”

“E-EH?” He was offering you a piggyback ride. Even though you didn’t want to take his offer, you were still light headed and couldn’t walk straight. You got on his back and he carried you to your apartment. You couldn’t help but blush the whole way. You couldn’t see it, but Tsukishima was blushing a bit too.

He let you down once you got to your suite and you unlocked your door.

“T-thank you Tsuki-kun” you bowed to him but then you fell back and Tsukishima grabbed your hand to catch you again.

“Tsk, you really are helpless aren’t you” This time, you were still conscious, and you used him as a crutch to lead you to your room. He looked around after he set you down on your bed, “Where are your parents at anyway?”

“They left for work in America, so I’m living by myself,” you said softly. Tsukishima looked alarmed.

“Huh... Anyway, get your chest wrap off before I have to carry you to the hospital” He turned around so you could take off your binder and you quickly put on a bra. After you finished, he started, “That’s it right? If so, I’m leaving.”

“N-no wait, Tsuki-kun!” You stopped him

He clicked his tongue “What?”

“C-could you um—stay with me for a little bit?” Your face got hot, “N-not like that! I mean, just until I fall asleep? I don’t want to be here alone incase something happens…” Even though it was dark, you could see Tsukishima blushing slightly.

“Tch.. I-I guess” Then he took a sit on the recliner in your room that you used for reading. You got settled inside your sheets and quickly fell asleep. Eventually, Tsukishima forgot to check if you were asleep and fell asleep inside as well.


	5. Oh God

In the middle of the night, you woke up because you felt uncomfortable sleeping in your work out clothes. While half-asleep and inattentive, you got up and went in your closet to change; you turned on your closet light and changed into some comfortable short shorts and a tank top. The light must’ve bothered Tsukishima, so without realizing, he slept-walked into your sheets and covered his face with them to shield his eyes from the light. When you were done changing, you went back into your bed and slept.

Your alarm for school went off but you put it on snooze and tried to go back to bed. So you shifted laying positions to face the other way, away from your alarm. Your eyes cracked a little and you could see someone. Once you realized, you saw Tsukishima, in your bed, sleeping with you. That woke you right up and you sat up straight, waking Tsukishima. 

“Ngh…” He rubbed his eyes and sat up. When he realized he wasn’t in his own room, he looked over and saw you, “!” He was speechless and bright red.

“AHH, TSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!” You immediately got out of bed and stood up. Even though it was a bad time to do so, Tsukishima saw your outfit, your but also noticed your uncompressed chest for the first time and grew even redder.

“I-I don’t know how I got in your bed!! But you asked me to stay last night!”

Oh yeah that’s right, you did. Still, you were frantic, “W-well then what about my clothes?! I was wearing my practice uniform!” 

“I didn’t touch you I swear!”

“Wait, just kidding, I remember changing in the middle of the night…” You said. Tsukishima tried to hide his face by turning it to the side and covering it with his fist. 

You continued, “Well I guess what’s done is done… We’d better get ready for school so we we’re not late…” 

“R-right.”

“You can go shower first, I’ll make breakfast.” Luckily, Tsukishima brought his gym bag to your apartment, so he had his uniform with him. In your kitchen, you prepared omurice for one and made your bento. 

_Hm, does Tsuki need a lunch too?_

You decided to might as well and made him a lunch. Then, you looked down at your outfit. 

_…! Do I look too exposed?! I definitely just look like a girl with short hair in this outfit, and my chest isn’t flat!_

Now your face became red and just when you were about done cooking, Tsukishima got out of the shower and walked into the kitchen, changed and ready.

“Ah! Tsuki-kun! I made you breakfast, you can go ahead and eat while I shower… and I didn’t know if you needed one, but I made you a bento just in case…” you scratched the back of your head and looked down.

“Alright, thanks.” 

You went and showered, wrapped your chest (lightly today, of course), and changed into your uniform. You headed back into the kitchen and saw Tsukishima inspecting the lunch you made him. You grabbed your bags and headed to the door.

“Alright, we can go!” 

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Oh, I don’t usually eat breakfast, so I’ll be fine!” He simply nodded and grabbed his things and walked out with you. 

~~~~

After walking a couple minutes in silence, Tsukishima started to speak, “So, why are you doing all of this”

“Huh?” 

“Everything, going to Karasuno and joining the team—as a guy”

You scratched the back of your head nervously, ”um… I know it sounds silly and crazy, but, to be honest, I just really wanted to continue volleyball…and nowhere had a good girl’s team! O-only a boy’s team, and I really liked Karasuno when I saw it, so I decided to come here to play volleyball…” You twiddled your fingers

“All for a sport? You’re so irresponsible” he remarked.

“Hey! Volleyball is basically my life! I don’t know what I’d do without it! I haven’t even thought about what I would do after high school because I was immersed in it for so long”

“Well you better figure that out in two years when we graduate”

“Wah, I know…”

You continued to walk to school when you crossed paths with Kageyama and Hinata, who looked like they were racing until they saw you two. 

“AH! OI, (L/N)!!” Hinata yelled.

“Good morning, Hinata!” You waved.

“That’s weird, you guys are walking together to school?” Kageyama said, trying to catch his breath, “You’ve never walked together… What happened last night?”

“Oooh yeah, what happened last night?” Hinata echoed. He raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

“N-NOTHING, GOSH…” You smack Hinata in the back of the head. “W-we’re both guys of course, so nothing happened… uh, Tsukishima dropped me off at my house and he left! ...Yeah!”

“Tch, I’m going to be late for school” was all Tsukishima said, and started walking away. You walked to school with Kageyama and Hinata the rest of the way. Yamaguchi ran into in the hallway on accident and apologized, 

“Ah! Sorry (l/n), have you seen Tsuki anywhere, though? He left his school bag after he left practice yesterday and I’m trying to give it back to him,”

“Oh, he might be in class now actually, here let’s go inside” With that, you both walked into your classroom and saw Tsukishima sitting casually like normal. 

Yamaguchi called out to him, “Tsuki! You left your school bag at the gym after everything yesterday”

“Oh, thanks,” Tsukishima took his bag back and set it down.

“I went over to your house to bring it to you after practice, but your mom said you weren’t home. I told her everything and she told me that I should just keep it and give it to you today. Where did you end up staying last night?”

Tsukishima looked alerted, he couldn’t say he spent the night at your house, even if you were both “guys”. He started to speak, “…I—“

“Alright class, take your seats! Homeroom will start now,” both of you were never so happy to hear that class has started in your whole life. You mentally thanked your teacher for the perfect timing. 

~~~~

Lunchtime quickly approached and your group of three sat and ate together. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima’s bento,

“Oh hey, (l/n), don’t you have that same bento box?” 

_Damn you Yamaguchi for being so attentive to detail!! Soon enough, you’re gonna connect all the pieces together hnnggg…_

“E-eh, um, yeah I think so! It’s cool how Tsuki-kun has the same one, ha ha...” You gave out a weak laugh.

Your lunch was disrupted by a text. When you opened your phone and read it, you choked.

“!!” Yamaguchi reacted, “What happened?”

You were in shock by the text you had just received and stood up.

“U-um, I have to go out for a bit! TSUKI! Come with me for a sec okay?!” Before he could object, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the empty clubroom.

~~

“Tch, what is it?” he said, annoyed.

“READ THE TEXT I JUST GOT OH MY GOD”

\---- t e x t ----  
To: (f/n)  
From: Mom  
Subject: Visiting!  
(F/n)!! Your father and I will be in town for a day for a business meeting in Japan. We wanted to see how you’re doing before we fly back to America that night! We’ll pick you up outside your school, Karasuno, was it? You said you had transferred schools. Anyways, see you in a week!  
\---- e n d ----

Tsukishima just stood there with his eyes wide open.

“Sorry, you’re the only one who I can talk about this with. But AHH TSUKIIII, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO. My parents don’t know that I’m a dude playing volleyball at Karasuno and they would kill me if they found out I cut my hair!”

“This has nothing to do with me!”

“UGH TSU-CHAN PLEASEEE. I’ll do anything you want!”

“Psh, not this again, I’m leaving” He started to walk away, but you held him back.

“I-if you don’t help me out, I’ll tell everyone what happened that night in the storage room! That you kissed a ‘guy’ ” you made air quotes.

“Then I can just say that you’re a girl and expose your entire secret,” He retorted.

“Yeah? Well, I can say that you slept in my bed, fully knowing that I’m a girl, only to wake up with me in shorts and a tank top” 

Now that would turn some heads.

“Tch, so blackmailing is the route you’re going with. Whatever, fine, I’ll help,”

“AHH, YAY Tsu-kun, thank you soo much!!” You gave him a tight hug that made the blood rush to Tsukishima’s face.

“W-would you stick to one name for me? Stop changing it around; it’s annoying…” he replied. You quickly released your embrace.

“R-right, sorry. I just got too excited,” You looked up to him with a huge smile and clasped your hands together, “How about ‘Kei’ then?”


	6. Pretty Boy

You had mixed feelings about your parents returning: 1. You were happy! You missed them a lot and you finally get to see them after the long while. 2. Why. Just when you thought you were getting hang of this guy-life, more challenges are thrown at you.

It was a long week to go through, but you had to prepare. They would surely be shocked to see that you cut your hair, so you ended up buying a wig that was the same color, style, and length as your old hair-do. When you put it on, you looked like the same as before, and in a way, it was weird seeing the old you for the first time in ages.

Now, your clothing; you still had all of your girl clothes tucked in the back of your closet, but your parents were picking you up from school. And, not only did you have to look like a girl who goes to Karasuno, you had to make sure that schoolmates wouldn’t recognize you while you would wait outside your school. You were anxious, so, you texted Tsukishima (you sneakily took his phone during break at practice one day and exchanged your numbers after he’d said that he would help you with this ordeal).

*ding* Tsukishima’s phone went off:

\---- t e x t ----

To: Kei

From: The Super Cool (f/n)

Subject: In need of assistance

Kei, help a bro out

\---- e n d ----

He stopped what he was doing a couple minutes later and checked his phone, then the conversation between you two continued:

\---- t e x t ----

Tsuki: What the hell, how did you get my number and why do I have yours.

You: Shh, don’t worry about it—ANYWAYS, my parents are coming soon and I need a girl uniform. Do you think it would be weird if I “accidentally” took Shimizu’s uniform for a day lol

Tsuki: Uh, if you want to be labeled “perv” then, no, go right ahead.

You: UGH. This means I have to go out and buy a new uniform (((´д｀;) Come with me to get a uniform!

Tsuki: No

You: Too late, I’m picking you up from your house and I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

Tsuki: …

You: Oh, and I have to look like a girl to get a girl’s uniform obviously, so don’t be alarmed when I show up (・_・)

\---- e n d ----

You had to get ready now, but to look like a girl. Since it would be your first time going out in public as a girl in so long, you made the extra effort to feel pretty. You pulled out your clothes from the back of your closet and wore a classic white blouse and a (f/c) skater skirt tied together with black thigh highs, loafers, and scarf. You put your wig on and looked in the mirror. You looked so normal and feminine that you missed it so much, and even put on a little makeup. You almost forgot about getting your uniform and ran out of your apartment to pick up Tsukishima. By the time you got to Tsukishima’s house, you were ten minutes late and rang the doorbell. His mother answered the door.

“My, my! Who do we have here?” Said a cheerful lady.

You took a small bow, “Hello! I’m here to pick up Tsukishima Kei! I’m his classmate, (l/n) (f/n)”

“Sure thing! I'll go get him for you.” She left and you stood at his door, waiting.

~~~~

“Oi, Kei?” She went to his room, “Kei, you have a cute girl waiting for you outside!”

Tsukishima choked on the water he was drinking when she said that, “Tsk, that girl… Alright, I’ll be leaving then.”

Kei’s brother, Akiteru, overheard his mother speak and popped into the doorway, “KEI, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND???” he ran into the room and looked out the window to see you down outside, “OOH, SHE’S CUTE TOO! KEI WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US? INTRODUCE US!”

“S-she’s not my girlfriend!!” Kei said, getting red. He quickly grabbed a jacket and left his house before he would be interrogated further.

~~~~

He met up with you outside his house, and noticed your hair and outfit. He was expecting you to look like a girl and tried not to be taken aback like you said, but you looked stunning. His cheeks grew flustered.

“Yoooo!... Woah, Kei are you all right? Your face is red, are you sick?” You said.

“N-no I’m not, I’m fine. Tch, you’re late” he said, trying to change the subject.

“I know, I know! Sorry! I got caught up in the act of dressing normally again” You twirled happily in your skirt.

“Tsk, anyway lets go,” He walked ahead, and you followed, smiling.

* * *

When you arrived at the uniform shop, the young woman working there asked you what school’s uniform you were looking for. You told her that you were transferring into Karasuno High, so she picked out the uniform and readied them for you to try it on so she was certain it would fit you. You put it on and stepped out of the changing room.

“Kei! How does this look?” You stood in front of him and spun around.

His face turned a light shade of pink, so he turned his face to prevent you from seeing it and to prevent himself from wandering his eyes from inspecting you, “Congrats, it looks like you go to our school.”

“Right?!” You positioned yourself in front of the mirror that was placed adjacently, “Nishinoya was right when he said that the girl’s uniforms were so cute!” Then you looked over to the associate, “I’ll take this, please!”

You bought your uniform and the two of you walked out of the shop. After a while of walking, you felt something hit your face. It was raining. You pouted and complained about your hair and outfit getting wet.

“Achoo!” You sneezed.

Tsukishima reacted by taking off his jacket and dropping it on top of your head.

“You’re so careless, you’ll get sick” You looked at him a little surprised, but you graciously took his jacket and put it on.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I guess I’ll just walk you to your house and take my jacket back then…” He said, looking up at the rain.

“Aw, thanks Kei!”

“...” He said nothing at first. But then started to speak, “…Being a boy doesn’t suit you.”

“Eh?” When you realized what he meant, you blushed like crazy, “W-what do you mean?”

He ignored your question, “How long are you going to be at Karasuno like this?”

“… I haven’t thought about that… I guess just as long as possible, until I’m found out.”

“Huh.” It started to rain heavier, so he took your hand and walked faster.

“Come on let’s get to your house faster, you're too slow; I want my jacket back”

You sped by his side. Taking in the fact that his hand was enveloping yours, you couldn’t help but smile.

In Tsukishima’s head, he was blushing like mad. He tried to find all the little excuses just to being with you longer or to get close. He prolonged his time with you by walking you all the way to your house, and grabbing you to walk faster so he could hold your hand. You were driving him crazy, in the best of ways

But little did you know, that a certain orange-haired boy saw everything from behind as he coincidentally crossed paths with you two. He didn’t understand what you two were talking about at the end, but he would surely bring it up at practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini hiatus these past two weeks!! I spent everyday last week working and studying for my exams this week! Then I started writing this chapter, and it took days just to get this much, I'm not even at the part I was planning to be at @_@ so I chopped it in half or else this chapter would get reeaallly long. ahh sorry again, but I'm back, so I'll be writing :>!


	7. What an Adventure

Today was the day your parents returned. You still didn’t know how you felt about this, so you just placed your girl uniform and wig in your gym bag and headed to school. The school day went on, slowly but surely, and the time came when you were supposed to be at the front of the school in twenty minutes to meet up with your parents. You told Daichi that you weren’t going to practice because your parents were in town, so he let you skip practice for the day. So now you just had to change into the girl’s uniform. Where would you change though? You can’t go into the girl’s bathroom as a guy obviously, but you also couldn’t go in the guy’s bathroom and come out as a girl… You went to the only person you only ever went to:

“KEEIIII”

“What do you want now?” He said.

“Ok my parents are coming in 20 minutes and I have to change but I can’t change in the bathroom. Can you guard the door of the equipment room while I change in there? The rest of the team is already in the clubroom!” You whined.

“Fine.” Was all he said. You were kind of surprised that he didn’t refuse at first, but you just went along with it.

You got to the gym, and no one was in there yet, so you dashed to the storage room with your things.

“Ok, just stand outside the door while I change real quick!”

He did as you said, and waited outside the door. After about 5 minutes, he got impatient.

“How long are you going to take in there?! Everyone will come out soo-“ Just as he was about to finish his statement, the team came in one by one through the doors.

“AH. OH MY GOD, EVERYONE’S HERE, OK I’M DONE I’M DONE.” You whispered loudly through door.

“Oi! Tsukishima, can you grab the volleyballs from the storage room?” Yelled Daichi.

“A-Alright…” He said back, “Hey hurry up! I’m opening the door…” He whispered.

He slowly reached for the door, but you ran for the door and tried to open it at the same time as him, causing you to run into him and fall on top of him on the floor. **_CRASH._**

“Ngh…” 

The fall was hard, but not as hard as expected since Tsukishima took the fall for you. When you opened your eyes, you were straddling Tsukishima on the floor in front of the storage room. Everyone looked over. You could swear that you could see Tanaka and Nishinoya with a nosebleed.

“DAMNN GO TSUKI, GET SOME!” Yelled Tanaka.

Both of your faces were bright red as a tomato. You quickly struggled to get out of the awkward position as best as you could with a skirt on. 

“GWAH, THAT’S THE GIRL I SAW TSUKISHIMA WITH THE OTHER DAY!!” Yelled Hinata.

“WHAT? TSUKI WAS ON A DATE WITH A GIRL? IS IT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? I never thought you had it in you.” Nishinoya added. Tanaka nodded in agreement.

“SHE LOOKS CUTE! HEY, WHAT’S YOUR NUMBER?” Tanaka said.

You were standing in front of Tsukishima with your back slightly to the team so they couldn’t recognize you from your face. Tsukishima could see the panic and embarrassment with your facial expression.

“You can’t have her, she’s mine!” Tsukishima said boldly with a straight face. And with that, he held your hand softly and ran out of the gym with you.

When you were outside of the gym, he started, “S-sorry about that back there… I was just trying to get them off your case and get out of there as fast as possible.” His face was still red, but if it was from you falling on him still or from saying what he said back there, you weren’t sure; but your face was just as red.

“N-no, it’s okay, I understand!” You waved your hands furiously. “I should meet up with my parents now, they might be here soon. Are you going back to practice now?” You looked at him with big eyes.

“I can’t go back in there now—after all that,” He scratched the back of his head. “I should wait with you at the front of the school to make sure no one recognizes you, though.”

“Ah right! If you could do that, that would be great!” You jumped.

You walked together to the front of the school and waited. Students were walking past and you tried your best to turn your face or to hide yourself behind Tsukishima’s towering figure. The wait together was nice; you both got along and didn’t bicker about anything. Ten minutes had rolled around and you heard a familiar voice,

“(f/n)!” You immediately recognized it.

“Mom!” You ran up to your parents and gave them both a hug. Tsukishima awkwardly stood there as he witnessed the reunion. Your mother took note.

“Hi there! We’re (f/n)’s parents.” she said kindly.

“N-nice to meet you, I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He replied with a slight bow. Your mother gave a warm smile back and whispered to you, 

“So who is he? Classmate? Friend? Boyfriend?” Blood instantly rushed to your cheeks since she you swore that Kei could hear that. 

“N-no nothing like that I swear!” 

“Ah, you can’t act like that and say it’s nothing. Tsukishima-kun, would you like to join us for dinner?”

“M-MOM!!”

“I-It’s okay, thank you though. I should probably go to practice.” He said, growing redder by the second. 

“Right, right.” Your mother said. “Oh, speaking of practice, (f/n) I want to see you practice! How’s the girl’s volleyball team doing?” 

You were sweating; you had to lie, “Doing well, of course!” _If by girl’s team, you mean guys!_ “A-and you can’t see me practice… I told them I wouldn’t come in today because you guys were here!” 

“Aw, all right then. We should get to dinner before our flight anyway. Come on let’s go!” Your mother patted Tsukishima on the back in the direction that she was walking, making him come along with you all. Surprisingly enough though, he didn’t turn around and instead, went along with it. The dinner went by smoothly, thankfully there was nothing TOO awkward, just the normal questions. ‘Are you eating well? Is school going nicely? Getting along with everyone?’ and the occasional, ‘so when did you start dating?’ You could sense your dad internally crying with questions relating to that. As fun as it was to act like your old self in front of your parents, the time came when they had to go back to America. You saw them off at the airport. 

“We’re going to miss you, (f/n)!”

“I’ll miss you guys too! Have a safe flight” You said.

Your mom came up to your ear and whispered, “Kei-kun’s a nice boy, I approve!” 

“OH MY GOD MOM.”

“Hehe~ BUT PAY ATTENTION TO SCHOOL AND VOLLEYBALL. Bye! Love you!” And with that, your parents boarded their plane and started their journey back to America. After they had left, you walked with Tsukishima back to Karasuno to get his things in the gym. 

“Sorry for dragging you into all of that…” You said.

“No it’s okay. Your family is very lively, it was nice”

“Well I’m glad!” You said cheerfully. 

It was dark when you walked inside the gym, the lights were turned off and all that was used to light up the room was the moonlight peaking through the window. Kei met up with you where you were standing after he grabbed all of his things. 

“All right I’m ready.” Kei said. You started walking in silence; so to break it, you brought up a reoccurring statement that was on your mind the whole day.

“D-don't you think it’s weird how everyone thinks we’re dating or something? First Tanaka, Nishinoya, my parents..." at this time, Kei was thinking about his brother and mother as well, but didn't say anything about it. "Soon enough, there’ll be rumors that you’re dating me haha…” You gave out a weak laugh.

“…Why don’t we just make those rumors true.”

You jolted. “E-EHHH?!”

“Just kidding.” 

Even though he said, ‘just kidding’, the way he said it wasn’t convincing. You stopped walking to stand right in front of him, blocking his path.

“You giant tsun! I-I bet you that you weren’t kidding!...” You tried to act tough but you shied away in the process. 

“I guess I lose the bet then.” Soon after, he bent down and gave you a slow and sweet kiss, much more meaningful than that peck in the storage room months ago. As he was about to break the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him back in as a response to his first move. He took his hands and held them at your waist. The kiss was finally broken, but only by your need of air. 

Kei panted and started to speak, “(f/n), I don’t know why or how, but I like you.” 

“M-me too. Kei, will you go out with me?”

He flicked you lightly on the forehead. “Idiot, that’s my line.”

“Sorry I beat you to it!” You stuck your tongue out to him in a playful manner.

“Tch” Was all he could manage before giving you small peck and walking you home.


	8. Lots of Nervous Laughter

It was almost unbelievable that you and Tsukishima were actually going out. You would’ve never thought in a million years that he would actually like someone other than himself, and you would’ve never thought that you would slowly fall for him. Perhaps he had felt the same way, you thought. Despite how unbelievable it was for you, you only wanted to hug him or get close to him whenever you saw him—and you saw him everyday. The fact you couldn’t show affection publically together was what made you want him even more; it was a strange feeling. It was almost as if it was a long distance relationship. All that you two could do was walk to and from school together and eat lunch together. Not only did he walk with you, but also, he was kinder to you. Tsukishima would help you clean up after practice and give you your water bottle during breaks. He was also less rude and sassy to you, although little remarks would come up here and there. The sudden change in both your guy’s behavior caught on to your teammates.

The team was quietly whispering together before Kei and you had entered the gym.

“Hey, don’t you think Tsuki and (l/n) have been getting really close lately?” Sugawara said.

“Yeah! I noticed that too! I wonder what’s up… Could it be?...” Daichi replied.

“Huh, I never would’ve guessed that Tsukishima would swing that way. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, I just can’t imagine that tall idiot with anyone in general.” Kageyama joined in.

“But what about that one girl he was on a date with?!” Hinata whispered loudly.

“Well then that means he could be…” Daichi said.

“CHEATING?” Interrupted Hinata. Kageyama smacked him on the head.

“Nah, I think he’s widening his options. There’s nothing wrong with being open to guys and girls,” Tanaka added. “but with (l/n), though?! He’s too nice for that sassy kid!”

“Mhm, agreed,” nodded Nishinoya; “maybe he’s getting close with him because he looks kind of girly?”

“That is true, but he’s still a guy. In a way though, it’ll be good to have positive emotions before nationals” Said Daichi. Karasuno had made its way to nationals! You had all worked hard, and the match was approaching.

“Right! Swinging both ways is cool too; maybe instead of questioning it we can support them! That way, we can all be in good moods for the match!” Sugawara said encouragingly.

“YEAH!!” the team replied. Yamaguchi just stood there awkwardly; he didn’t really know what to think about you two, whether what they were saying was true. He would ask about it later.

Right after their huddle, you both entered the gym, and everyone looked over at you both.

“Tsukishima! (l/n)! You two will be practicing with each other today only!” Commanded the captain.

“Huh? Uh, okay” You said strangely. It was a weird order, but you thought nothing of it. You both did as they said, but being you, you were absorbed in the sport and focused very hard to practice your skills and perfect them, blocking everything out in the process. However, when you were coming down from a jump to spike the ball, you landing slightly to the side of your foot, which resulted in you applying all of your weight on your ankle, and you fell.

“Gah!!” You cried out in pain, and Tsukishima immediately rushed over to help you.

“(l/n)! Are you okay?! That fall looked pretty bad, you should get your ankle checked out, it might be a sprain and get swollen,” Daichi said. “TSUKISHIMA! You should bring him to the nurse’s.”

Soon after, Tsukishima brought you too the nurse’s office to check out your ankle. Yamaguchi thought this would be a good time to go up to you two and confront to you what was going around, and to see how your ankle was doing, of course.

At the nurse’s office, Kei wrapped your ankle with tape very meticulously with the most delicate pressure as to not hurt you.

“T-thank you, Kei”

“It’s nothing. I just can’t believe you had the nerve to get hurt before nationals.” He sighed.

“Well I didn’t do it on purpose!! It should get better soon; it’s not too bad.”

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no, it’s nothing really.”

At that moment, Kei got up and brought his face centimeters away from yours and spoke in a low voice, “You don’t have to act tough around me…” You then put your arms around his neck in attempt to bring him close, tilting your head to the side slightly, until someone came in through the door.

“Oi, (l/n)? Are you all right?” said a familiar voice—it was Yamaguchi.

Before you could even react, Yamaguchi walked in and saw both of you ever-so-close to each other and became the brightest shade of red anyone could imagine.

“S-S-SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO INTRUDE!!” He bowed about a hundred times. You both instantly tried to get into your normal positions,

“Y-Yamaguchi it’s not what it looks like!” you said frantically.

“Actually it kind of was, to be honest.” Tsukishima said. Well he wasn’t lying… But he wasn’t helping the situation.

“N-NO IT WAS MY BAD, AHH, WHAT EVERYONE SAID WAS RIGHT…”

“WAIT WHAT? WHAT IS EVERYONE SAYING?” You yelled.

“T-t-that Tsuki is bi and likes (l/n)…”

“WHAT? The team thinks I’m bi for her?!” And pointed at you.

“I-I guess!! That’s just what they said, I didn’t know if it was true or not so that’s why I came here to ask!!” Yamaguchi paused for a moment, “Wait… did you just say _her_?”

_Well shit._

“NOPE, UH, HE SAID ‘HIM’ DUH, BECAUSE I’M A GUY…” You yelled nervously. But Yamaguchi is too smart for that and you both knew that. Tsukishima realized his mistake and started acting nervously as well.

“Oh my god (l/n) are you a girl?”

“…There’s a good possibility that you’re right…” you said shyly.

“Wow I never noticed..” Yamaguchi was speechless. He asked why and you told him the whole story. He seemed a little understanding, but he still couldn’t get over the fact that he hadn’t realized and felt deceived.

“Yamaguchi I’m really sorry! This just means a lot to me!” You looked like you were about to cry.

“D-don’t cry! It’s okay, I forgive you!!” He said back, trying to solace you. “Although, does that mean you two are…?”

The blood rushed to your cheeks, but Kei just replied with a simple, “Yup”. Curse him for having such a nonchalant personality.

“Please don’t say anything to anyone though!! I really want to at least go to nationals with the team before I’m found out… Once I am, I’d probably have to leave the school…” You got sad, and you didn’t want to think about it. There was nowhere else that you could play after Karasuno.

“I won’t say anything purposefully, I promise!” He said strongly.

“GUCCI THANK YOU SO MUCH!” You got up and jumped but fell because of your ankle. “Ouch…”

“Tsk, stop being so careless.” Tsukishima gently helped you back up onto the bed. Yamaguchi thought it was actually kind of cute how Tsukishima was acting so differently towards you, and smiled to himself. He decided to head back to the gym to let you guys be alone.


	9. *Despondent Trumpet Noises*

Yamaguchi kept true to his word and didn’t say anything about you or your relationship with Tsukishima. Nationals was almost a month away and the team has been practicing extra hard for the preparation of the match. It was a little reassuring knowing that you would only have to worry about nationals and not your secret being exposed. Although, innocent whispers throughout the team created rumors and those rumors created gossip within the school. 

Daichi, Tanaka, and Sugawara were talking in the clubroom casually before practice when things had spread.

“I definitely think there’s something going on between Tsukishima and (l/n)!” Sugawara started.

“I agree!! Let’s ask them about it and celebrate!” Tanaka shouted.

Daichi joined in the conversation as well after a chuckle due to Tanaka’s comment; “I think there’s something between them too! I don’t think it’s really weird, though, for a relationship in the team; but it’s strange, I feel like it’s as almost if (l/n) is actually a girl, that’s the vibe I get from him. Haha absurd though, isn’t it? Or maybe I’m just scrutinizing him too hard for having such feminine poise.”

“But it’s so true though! (L/n) could so pass off as a girl, I can see it.” The silver haired boy said. 

**

At that instant, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were on their way to the clubroom when they all tuned in selectively.

“…In the team… it’s…weird… is actually a girl...”

The three froze in their steps once they heard what they did and quietly tip toed back to where they came from, away from the clubroom.

“Dude did you hear that just now?! It sounds like someone within the team is actually a girl!!” Ennoshita yelled in a whisper. 

“Yeah, but who could it be?” Narita said.

“Hmm,” Kinoshita pondered for a moment, “Do you think it could be (l/n)? J-just an assumption though! I don’t know; it could be anyone.”

“No, no what you’re saying could be right. Now that I think about it, (l/n) has never changed in the club room with us, he’s always cleaning up after practice.” Ennoshita said.

“So true… but that could just mean anything! Let’s not assume until we know for sure.”

“All right, sounds fair.”

And news spread around like that for about a week until you finally heard about it. However, somewhere along the circulation of the rumor, your name was dropped or people never heard it, so all the rumor was is that among the male student body, there hides actually a girl. You found out from Hinata after school, who came running from across the hallway to where you and Tsukishima were standing.

“(L/N)! DID YA HEAR?!” 

“Hinata that’s really vague, haha.”

“Okay so listen to this: apparently there’s a girl hiding as a guy at this school. Isn’t that weird?!”

Your heart sunk into the deepest pit of the Mariana Trench. You didn’t know what to do, you looked up at Tsukishima and he was just as speechless. Ennoshita passed by just as Hinata said that and spoke, 

“Woah, so it is true!? Someone on the team is a girl!?”

“Hwa? It’s someone on the team? I only heard that it was about someone in school!” Hinata said.

“Yeah I heard Daichi talk in the club room that it was someone on our team!”

“OOH. LET’S GO TO PRACTICE NOW AND ASK DAICHI ABOUT IT!” Hinata yelled, and ran off to the clubroom. You all anxiously trailed behind him.

When you reached the clubroom, everyone was already there, seemingly talking about the circulating rumor.

“Bye Kei, it was nice knowing you. I’m going to jump off the moon. I’ve lived a good life.” Was all you could say to him.

“D-don’t be ridiculous, come on, we can straighten this out.” He dragged you over to where the team was conversing and Ennoshita spoke.

“There’ve been rumors going around the school that I’m sure you guys have all heard about. Captain, we heard you speak the other day in the clubroom! Who’s the girl on the team?”

“Huh? I never said that anyone _is_ a girl, we were just talking about how (l/n) could pass off as a girl…  
He gave a weak laugh while scratching the back of his head. You felt slightly relieved at his statement.

“Oohh…” Ennoshita said.

Kinoshita joined in the conversation, looking at Ennoshita and Narita “But remember how we said that it would make sense if it was (l/n)???”

Narita was voice of reason, “Yeah, but we said no assuming!”

But regardless, everyone looked over at you.

Tanaka yelled in a jokingly but slightly serious manner, “(L/N) TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT!” and everyone ran closer towards you.

“Gahh!!” You shrieked while shielding your arms over your body as everyone rushed over to you, then Tsukishima blocked them with his person.

“Tsuki, I know you and (l/n) are close, but we need the information. It’s for science.” Sugawara said. 

You decided to be brave, and just get it out.

“OKAY, OKAY. EVERYONE BACK UP I’LL JUST SAY IT.” The team did as you said and tuned in well.

“All right. It’s true…” you stopped and looked around, the team leaned in even closer, “Tsuki is a girl.”

“EEEHHHHHH?” They said in unison.

Tsukishima lightly punched you on the arm. 

“Ow! UGH OKAY GOD, YEAH I’M A GIRL.” You closed your eyes to await their reaction. Even though everyone was surprised by the truth, they weren’t as astonished as you’d imagine.

“I know we’re supposed to be really dumbfounded, but I’m not all too shocked. I kind of expected it, in a way…” Daichi said. The team nodded their head in agreement.

Your face lit up, “So does this mean you guys won’t tell anyone?!!? PLEASE??” You begged.

The captain just gave a smile and nodded his head, “You’re a good player and student. We’ll just act like we didn’t know and take this team to nationals!”

“OSU!” Everyone shouted.

“But I don’t know how long we can keep such a big thing away from the school…”

“Thank you all so much!! But, I understand… I’ll tell the school after nationals, and that’ll probably end my time here at Karasuno.” You bowed to your team, “Please welcome me to continue on with the team to nationals!”

“YEAH!” They threw their fists in the air and practice continued.


	10. Making Up

The event that everyone had practiced, trained, conditioned, and worked so hard for was approaching. Nationals. It was in a few days and the whole team was anxious for it. You had been practicing by yourself everyday after practice with the team just to better-prepare yourself. You strained your body by perfecting every single skill you could think of, training in all positions so you could know what to do in all situations. And it showed; you sprained your ankle that one day at practice. It hurt like a bitch to just _walk_ and it was swollen, but you continued to practice. You were seen with your ankle brace to support your foot while training and were also seen with new bruises and marks everyday. 

Some would say that you were crazy training to be the best all-arounder with an injury, and in a sense, you were. You practiced to save all kinds of spikes, jumped to whole new heights for blocking, and perfected your tosses and receives.  
Your hard work was paying off, but you were physically stressing your body and one individual didn't like how much you were unhealthily absorbed in volleyball.  
You were practicing outside when that person confronted you about it. 

"(F/n)" 

"Oh, yo Kei!" You said while spiking a volleyball to a wall. Just when you were about to receive it from the wall, Tsukishima stepped in and grabbed the ball. "Hey!"

"Tch, take a damn break would you?" He was visibly irritated, it kind of scared you a bit. You stopped and walked towards him.

"K-Kei what's wrong?"

" _This_ is what's wrong." He palmed the volleyball and held it up. "You're too obsessed and neglecting everything around you that's not volleyball."

You got defensive, "I am not! I just have to get everything perfect for nationals!"

"Is it perfect when you've hurt yourself?! You can barely walk. With all of the constant strain and impact you take on with your ankle it'll never heal properly!"

"Trust me, it's gotten better I swear! I stretch it every night." You said proudly. 

"Oh yeah? Tch, well that doesn't dismiss that fact that you're sill neglecting other things."

You thought for a moment. Your grades were still fine... You've been eating healthy and have been getting a decent amount of sleep each night...

"Neglecting what? I think I got everything in check..."

He clicked his tongue and glared at you, "Oh is that so? I'm so glad for you." And walked away.

_Damn, what's his problem?!_

Tsukishima yelling at you killed your vibe so you reluctantly walked home, feeling sad that you couldn't practice as much as you wanted tonight.

_Kei though... Now that I think about it, that was our first real fight... He seemed really upset._

You felt so guilty; he was arguing with you and you let him walk away. But why was he so angry? You thought hard about what would trigger his feelings, replaying the conversation in your head. Once you finally figured it out, you felt horrible.

 _Oh my God, how could I be so_ stupid _! I'm the worst... I've been neglecting_ him.

You smacked yourself on your head. You needed to do something about this before you let the situation rot in open-endedness. You sprinted the rest of the way home as best as you could with your sprain, quickly freshened up, and changed into your feminine attire with your wig and school uniform. You ran back out and headed to one place before running all the way to his house.

_***Knock Knock*** _

You knocked on his front door and rang the doorbell. His mother answered the door. 

"Oh! (f/n)-chan, what are you doing here at this time?"  
It was about 8 at night, but his mother didn't seem angry about your unexpected appearance at her house. 

You were out of breath but you still tried to speak after giving a really quick bow, "Is...Kei-kun... here...?" You panted.

She noticed how short-winded you were and saw that you were carrying something so she allowed you to enter and guided you to Tsukishima's room. You knocked on his bedroom door and it soon opened. When he opened it, he was surprised. 

"What the?! (f/n) what are you doing here?!" He still looked a little peeved but he also saw that you were trying to regulate your breathing. "Why are you so out of breath? Did you run here or something?"

You ignored his questions and took full and proper bow and stayed in position during your speech, proffering a box, "Tsukishima Kei!!" 

He jumped and got red in the face, since you said his full name really loudly in his own house, his mother and brother would be sure to hear.

"I was really stupid and selfish and I'm an idiot for not noticing!! I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, I'm sorry for getting too obsessed with volleyball, and I'm sorry for not spending time with you! I know you just care and you're looking out for me and I really appreciate that and I was too blind to see anything outside of my stupid practicing!" 

You got back up but still held onto the box as he never took it. He was too busy trying to take in what was happening. 

Tears were building up in your eyes, "Y-you don't have to accept my apology now, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I care about you..." 

You started to sniffle as a tear fell down your face. He wiped away your tear with his hands. You held out the box once more and he took it and opened it.  
It was a cake, a strawberry shortcake. It was beautifully made and had piped words in the middle that wrote, 'Kei > Volleyball'.

He put the cake down and went back to you to give you a long embrace, caging you in his grasp, and putting his head down into the nook of your neck. You held onto him tightly and quietly let the tears continue to fall. 

"Kei, I'm sorry!" You said once more. 

"I get it, you said it about fifty times already. I forgive you all right? You don't have to cry anymore." 

His hug was a soft but supporting hold, a way of letting you know that you were precious and delicate to him. "But stop running so much, would you? Your ankle will break off one of these days." 

He was right; you ran all the way here from your apartment and your ankle was throbbing in pain. He swooped you up bridal style effortlessly and sat you on his bed and left the room. When he came back, he was equipped with an ice pack and plates and forks. He placed the ice pack on your ankle and served you a slice of cake. 

"T-thank you."

"Tsk, it's fine. Just don't do it again. Next time maybe I won't be too accepting."

"Trust me, it won't happen again! I swear--no, I pinky promise!!" 

You held out your pinky and he laced it with his. Your childish pact made Tsukishima laugh, the first time you saw him smile that day. 

You both enjoyed the cake and spent the rest of the night talking to each other until Akiteru popped in the doorway with his mother.

"Mom look, our little Kei's all grown up *sniff* he brought home his first girl!"

Tsukishima grew red in the face and chucked a pillow at his brother. You laughed at their mini-quarrel, so did their mother. 

"Well now that you two have made up, (f/n)-chan if you want, you can stay the night! It's a Saturday after all!"

You choked on a strawberry.

"M-mom what are you saying?!" 

Tsukishima pushed them out of the doorway and shut his door on them. 

"Haha what if I wanted to take your mom up on that offer though?"

He walked over and held your chin up to his face, "Well, I can't say I would mind it."

You were about to reach up to pull his face closer to yours when he poked your cheek with a small dollop of whipped cream from the cake.

"H-hey!!"

He playfully stuck his tongue out at you. "That's what you get for not paying attention to me."

You pouted, "You're such a tease..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strayed from the main story in this chapter (kinda);; I hope that's cool though! I wanted to try something different with the mood of this chapter compared to the others haha. So you get a random fluff chapter oops sorry not sorry ( - v - )/


	11. Game Day

You were so anxious and nervous that you could barely sleep. More accurately, you didn’t sleep at all. You just stayed up, staring at the ceiling trying to memorize hand signals and game plans over, and over again. Despite all of the practicing you’ve done for what seemed to be infinite consecutive days, you still felt like you weren’t ready. But would you really ever be? While you still could, you tried to close your eyes and maybe get some sleep before the game.

**_*ding ding*_ **

But it was pointless as you turned your alarm clock off. You felt like Hinata in his first tournament.

_AHH_

You slapped your cheeks a couple times.

_Get a hold of yourself!! I can do this… I’ve prepared for this day as much as I could! Relax… You can do this…_

You thought a mental pep talk would help; it did a little. You packed your duffle and got dressed. Just when you were about to leave, you heard a knock on the door. You went over and tried to open it, but as soon as you cracked it open, your guest opened the door all the way and walked in.

“Hey!” When you realized who it was, you were confused, “Kei? What are you doing here?

“Are you ready?” was all he said.

“Huh? O-of course I am!” You said, trying to look mighty and proud, putting your fists on your hips.

“Are you nervous?”

You deflated immediately, “O-of course I am…”

“Figured.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Here” He held out an object. You took it and unwrapped it.

It was a bento filled with breakfast foods. You were touched and looked up at him.

“D-don’t get the wrong idea! I didn’t do it, my mom made it and forced me to give it to you. He rubbed the back of his head and shied away, “You said before you don’t eat breakfast… You should eat so you can have energy for the game…”

“Awww Thanks, Keiiii!!!” You gave him a big hug, knowing better that it was he who set it all up, not his mother. He hugged you back, and told you to eat.

“So are you all right now?” He asked.

“Mhm! This really cheered me up, thank you!” Is what you said, but you didn't look convincing. It was as if something was still on your mind, bothering you. And there was. Regardless of how today ended, you would have to leave Karasuno.

After you ate, you both met up with the rest of the team to get on the bus and arrived at the biggest game of your life. Hinata threw up a couple times on the way there, but he regained his cool. If he could, so could you!

The team gathered up in a huge circle and Daichi gave a speech. “All right guys, this is what we’ve worked so hard for. We have the best team with the best players. Our opponent is good, but we’re better! KARASUNO, FIGHT!”

“OSU!”

You dispersed and started with warm ups. Warm ups went smoothly. Your spikes and receives were as grand as ever, and you grew confident in the upcoming match.

The game was about to start, so everyone got ready for formalities and greeted the other team. After an exchange of “let’s have a clean match” was wished, you dispersed into your rotation for that line up. Your opponent was first to serve. The ball was coming straight at you, so, with your confidence from warm ups, you were certain you could take the first receive well.

Oh how you were wrong.

You seemed to have underestimated your opponent’s power and the ball smacked the side of your arm, ricocheting it to outside of the court lines. First point to the other school.

“(l/n), don’t mind!”

But you did mind, and losing the first point threw off your momentum for the rest of the set. When it was your turn to serve, the ball just barely made is over the net, making it easy for your opponent’s libero to save the ball. You were furious, but your emotions got the best of you. You couldn’t save the ball properly or spike with control like normal. Soon you hear the referee’s whistle to end the set:

18-25. 0 – 1.

Karasuno had lost the first set.

“Damn it! This is all my fault; I shouldn’t have thrown off the game with my receive at the start of the match!” You self-loathed and vocally regretted your gameplay. Everyone was upset, but it wasn’t towards you. Everyone felt like they were cause towards the loss.

After a quick meeting conducted by the captain, everyone dispersed to regain their breath and drink some water while you practiced swinging motions and spikes. Tsukishima came up behind you and placed your water bottle on top of your head.

“Take a break for a second, would you? You need to drink.”

You removed the water bottle from your head. “Thanks, but it’s all right, I have to keep practicing while I can—I don’t know what’s gotten into me this game…” You looked down at your feet sadly, yet with an angry expression.

He drew a long sigh and firmly grabbed your wrist to drag you out of the gym.

“What the hell?!” You said as you pulled your hand away as you both reached the hallway.

Tsukishima didn’t reply, and only pinched each side of your cheeks, kind of hard, at that.

“Ow ow ow oww! What the heck are you doing?!” You placed your hands on his to try to pull him away from your cheeks but he didn’t budge.

“Don’t be so stupid.”

“Huh?”

“What happens today isn’t just your fault. We’re here as a team. It’s not just you; I’m here too. So stop blaming yourself so much, all right?”

You looked up admirably at him and just nodded silently.

“Good.”

Then he covered your lips with his in a quick but reassuring kiss. When you parted, he removed his hands from your cheeks, and you took your own and slapped your cheeks hard enough to leave red marks. Tsukishima looked surprised and confused, you just smiled.

“OKAY. YOU’RE RIGHT!” You clenched your fists and created an ambitious pose. “Thanks Kei, I needed that! LET’S DO THIS.” You marched back into the gym and he just followed, amused at your 360 personality change. He thought to himself:

 _That’s all it takes, huh_?

* * *

You came into the gym pumped. “Okay guys, put everything so far aside, we can still change this!” You felt like you had a ton of energy now; you jumped around to keep yourself warm and tried to boost the team’s morale. It worked a little, actually. Everyone was laughing with your motivational self and it distracted from the loss of the set.

Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima, “Tsukki I saw you go out in the hall with (l/n)-chan and now she’s like this, what did you do?” He asked curiously.

“Uh, I pinched her cheeks and yelled at her.” He said, which, more or less was true.

“wha”

“The next set is going to start soon let’s go.”

“O-oh okay..”

This set flew by like a breeze. It wasn’t even the same game. You were all in sync and Karasuno crushed the opposing team.

14-25 Karasuno’s set. 1 – 1.

“HELL YEAH!!” Tanaka shouted as he had his shirt half off his body.

“EASY TANAKA, NOT YET.” Daichi yelled as he waved his hand to prevent him from taking off his shirt any farther.

“OKAY NOT YET, YOU RIGHT YOU RIGHT.” He put his shirt back on.

The crowd was amazed at the change. But could the team hold up for another whole set? You were all starting to get tired, and when the last set started, you could notice it. The pace felt a little slower; both sides were wearing out. But you took advantage of this by using the last of your energy to the fullest. The score bounced back and forth with only an alternating point advantage in every serve. Finally, the point lead was to Karasuno, and the ball was coming at you from a receive. As if in slow motion, you looked back at Kei, and he just nodded. You took it as a call and jumped high and spiked the ball as hard as you could. The ball flew the other team, as it was too fast and powerful for them to stop.

The whistle blew.

_Oh god, out of bounds? Foul?_

The scorer flipped the card to show the new score. 27-25 Karasuno. 2 – 1.

You just stood in your spot as you came down from your jump and could hear the room roar.

“YEEAAAAHHHHHH!” The whole team shouted.

Teammates came over to you and patted at your back to congratulate on making the winning spike. Kei was one of them. He simply smiled at you and brought you to the rest of the team to bow to your opponent.

It was only until after you all had made your way back to Karasuno’s gym that you had realized what just happened. It was too surreal.

“OH MY GOD GUYS WE JUST WON NATIONALS.  _NATIONALS._ ” You were dumbfounded, trying to take it all in.

“Little late to the party, there! But that’s okay, HELL YEAH WE DID.” Nishinoya said. Tanaka took off his shirt in the background and swung it around.

The team shared the happy moment together until Ukai came into the gym, not looking as happy as the rest of you.

“Uhh, guys… I have news from the school saying that, well, they’re thrilled that you had won, but…”

“But what, coach?” Daichi spoke.

“But it might be an illegitimate victory due to the fact that it wasn’t exactly a full boy’s volleyball team.”

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooah sorry it's been ages since I've updated this story orzzz IM NOT WORTHY.But here it is! Sadly, this story is appraoching the end ㅠ_ㅠ 3 I'll write the next part (hopefully) soon ;-;~


	12. News

You felt your heart sink and the weight of the a thousand bricks on your shoulders. You knew everyone was thinking of you at that exact moment. But they just stood there unable to, or more like, _unwanting_ to, comprehend Ukai's statement. You were incredibly nervous now and shaking slightly. How did they find out?! You knew that you were going to have to quit after nationals, but no one was supposed to know of your gender. The team won't get the victory and it's all your own fault.

You swallowed hard and spoke, "W-what's going to happen?"

"Well right now, the 'National Champion' title is being withheld until they figure this out. The school and officials are reviewing the situation."

No one said anything. There was a dark aura that filled the one cheerful atmosphere. Your body went numb as you were ghost-white while at loss for words. Tsukishima decided to break the tension.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until then."

"Mhm. That's all we can do. You guys should go home and sleep, it was a long day." Ukai concluded.

The coach left and Takeda-sensei spoke. "I know I'm pretty useless in volleyball and being your guys' advisor, but leave it up to me! I-I'll try to come up with something." With that, Takeda-sensei bowed and left as well. One by one, the team left for their own house as well, in silence.

You wanted to say something: _This is because of me! I'll talk to the school, you guys shouldn't suffer what happens because of me! I-I'm sorry_.

Before you could though, it was just you and Tsukishima in the gym.

"Come on I'll walk you home."

You just looked down at your feet, clenching your fists hard. "I knew this would have happened eventually... B-but I was supposed to quit as a boy before they found out, not as a girl!"

"What's done is done. We'll see what will happen soon enough." He came close to you and just gave you a much needed sweet hug.

You buried your face in his chest. "I know..." You sighed. "I'm just going to...drop out and figure out where to go after that."

Tsukishima let go of you, his expression hurt.

* * *

You didn't go to school the next day. You wanted to drop out, but you really wanted to stay at Karasuno, so you were just going to wait until they expelled you. So instead of going to school, you started to pack up your apartment.

Around noon, a knock came to your door.

"Huh, Kei? What are you doing here? School is still going on isn't it?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What have you been doing?"

"O-oh you know, just some cleaning..."

He opened the door all the way and walked past you to enter your apartment. Everything was in boxes. Tsukishima just looked around uncomfortably until you received a call.

"Hello?"

"(f/n)! What's this about acting as a boy in school?! We got a call from Karasuno. We know what happened."

"S-sorry, I know."

You could hear a sigh over the phone, "We knew we shouldn't've left you alone. We're making arrangements for you to leave to America."

You and Tsukishima were shocked. He could hear slightly through the phone, but he definitely heard that last part.

"W-what?! No I can't! Something's going to be figured out!!"

"Like what?"

"..." You were silent.

They sighed over the phone, "We're sorry (f/n), we can't trust you anymore."

They hung up, leaving you hurt. All you could think to do was turn to Tsukishima and have him comfort you.

* * *

You locked yourself in your apartment, to finish packing, think, and look for ways to possibly save youself out of this until it was the day that you had a flight to America.

"I-I'm sorry everyone..." You spoke to yourself outloud, letting tears fall down your face as you looked at your empty apartment.

Your belongings were being prepared to be shipped out to America and all you had were your carry-ons. The flight was later that night, and staying inside the empty apartment was too depressing so you walked out, locked your door for the last time, and headed out.

**At the school**

"What was that?! The school is willing to compromise??" Takeda-sensei was unintentionally shouting out of excitement from his phone conversation. "Okay!! I'll tell them!" He frantically texted everyone in the team group chat to gather at the gym. Only, your phone was off. Everyone met except you.

"Okay everyone's here, but where's (l/n)?" Ukai said.

"Well I think it'll be fine, I can tell you guys the news first!" Takeda informed.

Tsukishima tried calling and texting you, but nothing was working. He started to get worried, but if this news had to do with you, he wanted to hear it.

"Good news guys!! I checked out the competition rules and it said nothing of having a girl in the team or the team having to be an all boys team."

Everyone cheered like wild."THAT MEANS WE REALLY DID WIN NATIONALS!!!"

"HELL YEAH FOR REAL!!" Tanaka yelled.

Tsukishima wasn't so much concerned for that as he was for you though. "What about (f/n)? What will happen to her?"

"At most, she'll probably have a months worth of school service to do, some detentions, and be suspended from club activities for a month."

"Hey like me!" Nishinoya brought up.

"Exactly! And, she just has to attend school as a girl from now on. But everything will be official once she talks to the school about it."

"Woo (l/n) doesn't have to leave!" the team roared.

Tsukishima wanted to be excited but you didn't know of the news yet. "(f/n) isn't answering her phone, I'll go find her." they agreed and watched as he left the gym.

He ran to your apartment and knocked on the door but it was locked. "(f/n) open the door you don't have to leave!" after a while of no answer, he started to get worried.

He went down to the front desk and was informed that you had ended your lease that morning. His heart started to sink.

_She couldn't have gone to the airport already, has_ ___she?!_

He knew the flight was scheduled to leave later that night, you couldn't have gone. Slightly panicking, Tsukishima ran trying to find you, looking everywhere he could think. The park, cafés, the classroom, libraries... No where. Soon it was getting dark and the flight would be leaving in a few hours.

_No..._

Worst came to worst and he started running for the airport.

_(f/n) where are you?!?_


	13. Hell Yeah

 

You checked the time. Almost time for your flight.

_I guess it's alright that I don't say bye to anyone, especially Kei. It's okay though... It'll be less sad this way._

Just thinking about everything gave you grief. Tsukishima ran until he heard the sound of a ball hitting a wall. He'd recognize those sounds anywhere. A volleyball. He turned the corner and found you spiking a ball at the wall where you had your first fight.

"(f/n)..." he spoke out of breath.

"Kei..." You caught the ball and took a step back. "N-no I'm leaving soon I don't want to make it harder than it is..." tears were forming in your eyes and your chest hurt.

"No you don't understand!" he tried to prevent you from walking back any father, but you started to run. He caught up with you and grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"Kei let go!"

"No."

There was a lump in your throat that wouldn't go away. Tears were streaming down your face and you tried to release yourself from his grasp. He silenced your cries and kissed the tears on your cheeks softly. You slowly loosened up your body and tried to calm down, but still bracing.

He flicked your forehead once he back away. "Idiot..." and held you in a warm embrace and spoke softly behind your ear. "Takeda-sensei spoke with the school and officials; you don't have to leave."

"H-huh?" Tsukishima explained everything to you and your tears started to dry themselves. "So this means..."

He grabbed the sides of your cheeks and made you look up at him, "It means: Don't go."

You just nodded your head profusely. "Ack but my flight! And my parents!!" You tried wiping your face and tears while scrambling for your phone and checked the time. "Oh my god they'll be pissed! I can't just miss a 14 hour flight to my parents!"

"Call them! Maybe they'll understand if you tell them something."

"Oh god I hope they do, I'll have to convince them somehow; I think asking to exchange the tickets for a later date might sway them, and once they hear the news they might reconsider!"

"Then do that quickly!"

"AH OKAY." You started the process for the international call.

"Mom! Dad!"

"What the--(f/n) your flight is soon!"

"I know I know but please hear me out!!" You desperately tried to explain to them the current situation. "And tomorrow I'll go in and talk to the school about it! I know you said you couldn't trust me, but my intentions for doing all of this were true! Please let me stay for just a couple more days!"

It was silent on their line for a few minutes. "...Okay. But seriously. Only for a couple more days. If it's not sorted out by then, you're _coming_ to America. End of discussion."

"Don't worry I'll sort it all out!" The call ended abruptly as your parents hung up on you. You shuddered at the cold and sternness in their voice, but now, you were now determined to get this situation under control.

Tsukishima patted your head, "You can stay at my house until you figure it out."

"H-huh?!" You blushed.

"You ended your lease, remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right..." You noticed the darkness if the night and followed behind Tsukishima to his house.

* * *

"I'm home. I'm having a friend stay over for a couple nights." He said as he walked in.

"Oh who is it?" his mother greeted you guys. "(f/n)-chan! My, did you cut your hair?" You weren't dolled up femininely this time.

"U-uh, yeah!" _Shoot. Welp._

"Wait so is (f/n)-chan going to be spending the night? A girl--Kei?"

"Yeah it's fine. We'll be in my room." he started to bring you upstairs.

Under her breath she whispered, "I'll have to set some rules then..." She tried to catch him before he walked up, "K-Kei! The door has to be open at all times when you're both in the room!!"

"Tch fine fine, I won't be doing anything." He finally brought you up and tried to hide his blushing face from yours. "There's not guest room, so you'll have to stay in my room with me." He rubbed the back of his head.

Your face became red, "I understand! T-thank you for taking me in!" you acted formal as a way to express your shyness.

"You can relax you know. I'll pull out the futon to sleep on, you can have the bed."

"Sorry... Are you sure that's fine with you though?"

"I don't mind. Unless you want me to sleep on the bed with you; I mean, it would'nt be the first time would it?" he smirked and you grew flustered as you remembered what happened last time.

"K-Kei!!!" You said covering you face with a pillow.

"WOAH KEI WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WOULD'NT BE THE FIRST TIME'?!" Akiteru barged in through the door.

Tsukishima got even more red as he realized his brother heard him, "N-nothing--I was kidding!! Go home Akiteru!" he tried to shoo him out of the room and into his own.

"shButd I ahm dhome!!" He tried so hard to say as Tsukishima was smushing his poor brother's face out of the room. Eventually he succeeded and kept him out with the loud shut of his door.

A faint but clear voice came from  
his mother downstairs, _"KEI, DOOR OPEN!!"_

_"YEAH IT MIGHT TURN OUT LIKE LAST TIME!"_ His brother's muffled voice was heard in response to his mother's.

_"WHAT?!_ " His mom shouted.

Tsukishima's face was just 'done'. It included the works of 'annoyed', 'flustered', and 'why'. You laughed due to his family's liveliness and his cute embarrassed face.

* * *

The next day, you set off to the school to discuss the dilemma.

"Ah, (l/n), come in." The dean called you in his office and you sat down in front of him nervously. "Haha no need to be scared, I won't bite!"

You stared at his hair knowing all too well that it was fake.

"Now, you did a pretty risky thing this school year... enrolling as male and taking the boys volleyball team to nationals..."

"Yup I indeed did that..." you said quietly.

"Which is why, I'd like to thank you."

"WHUT?" You grasped the arm rests of the chair to exaggerate your shock.

"Yes! This team was the first time Karasuno has made it to nationals and won the champion title since the 'Small Giant' was of the school. You couldn't do it without each other, it'd be a shame to punish you for it when it was a team effort."

You just sat there in awe fumbling over your words, "S-so this means--I can--"

"We'd be more than happy if you would stay apart of Karasuno." he smiled.

"OH MY GOD HEL--I MEAN--HECK YEAH!!" _Dammit Tanaka._

He laughed, "It's just that now, you're enrolled as a girl, but you can still be apart of the boys team! Only thing: You're suspended from club activities for a month."

_Ayyy Nishinoya would be proud._

He dismissed you after that, and you found Tsukishima, ran to him and hugged him.

"We good!"

He could assume what happened by your reaction. You called your parents and tried to persuade them. After a couple negotiations, it worked--no America! Everything was settled with your old apartment again, and your stuff was being moved back.

Tsukishima hugged you back and smiled, "I'm glad you decided to join the team as a boy."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYFOR HAPPY ENDINGGGG \o/  
> Sad my first story on here is done-ish but I'm also happy at the same time huehuahe


End file.
